


the squip’s master plan

by PalmTreeTuesdays



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Crack, Multi, Texting, ill add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalmTreeTuesdays/pseuds/PalmTreeTuesdays
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip, squip squad orgy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. the plan starts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BasementVampire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/gifts).



The squup felt horny, as he always does. jeremy was going to bed for the night. he put his phone on thje nightstand. he closed his eyes to have death rehersal. gn squip he said. 

“good night mmm” squip said in moment of sexism he felt a his pp rise. he tooken jeremy’s phone. he went on to the squip squad chat and startwd typing. 

**dolphin_hot: hewwo**

**panic.attack.ptsd: hi i still hatevu for that one time u said a mean thing to me i still have ptsd from 1 panic attack and my ptsd gives me panic attacks yo that even worse**

suddenly…squip fets an idea...

OH NO JEREMY WAKE UP

”squip? y u one my phone!” he snach tge phone. the squip is sad by this. he leaves the room and jeremy tryies to apologize 

**dolphin_hot: that was the squip**

**jakey’s D: baseball bat rape.**


	2. jake is rasist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mmm

jeremy glides through the halls on hoverbored. hes gooky to lunch. “hay!” mgr yes says. “WHAT” says jeremy. he starts crying. mgr yes whips and nay nayes his way out of the.situation. jeremy whipes his tear and keepS gliding to the lunch. he busts through the door and runs into Brook. she shoves a pinkberry down his shirt. it looks like cum. jeremy goes to the table. “hi whites.” jake says. he gets slapped. “that do be racist doe😳✌️” the entire squip squad says in unisin. even jake. squip gets an idea. he needs to make jake pay for his crimes. squip accesses jakes phone. the squad all walks away to class. lunch is over. squip starts typing. he realizes he shouldnt make jake pay. jeremy is pretty hot ngl… jakey’s d: jeremy dolphin_hot: what jakey’s d: do u want my bbc dolphin_hot: what. adultbaby: wtf squip thinks. what if…no. unless? adultbaby: u do be hot dolphin_hot: help panic.attack.ptsd: oh yes jeremy do a line of cocaine of my bottyhole squip hacks again. thhhh: hot dolphin_hot: why is this a group orgy squip cackles. his pp grows. now it’s 2.5 inches. his plan has started. he still has more to go…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT OR LYDIA WILL RAPE YOU<3


End file.
